<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so i put my phone down, fall into the night with you by elderscrolls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010744">so i put my phone down, fall into the night with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderscrolls/pseuds/elderscrolls'>elderscrolls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, caleb is trans because um :) projecting, fair warning this is so so very obviously self-indulgent. I'm just here for a good time, hi. I tried my hand at porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderscrolls/pseuds/elderscrolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work is maddening and stressful, but at the end of the day, at least Caleb can come home and see Molly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so i put my phone down, fall into the night with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've only written smut like... a handful of times, and have never published it before - but I've had people comment before that they think I'd be good at it. so. here :) I literally have not listened to critrole in months but I've been thinking about molly nonstop. SO sorry also for the people who subscribed to me ages ago for my wips &amp; got a notif from me only to find out it's porn</p><p>also - I do use "anatomically correct" terms for caleb (for lack of better phrasing). in this, he's post-top surgery but has not had bottom surgery.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caleb’s breath puffed out in a cloud as he stepped out of his car, letting the door thump shut solidly behind him. Or was it actually shut? Brow furrowed, he opened the door again and shut it harder. Satisfied, he locked it, pressing the key twice just to be certain. He shuddered despite his warm coat, shoving his hands deep into the pockets - while he enjoyed the comfort of his fingerless gloves, they sure as hell didn’t prevent his poor fingers from turning to ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced around the small neighborhood as he walked up to his building - no, his and Molly’s building. He was still getting used to that, and just remembering the fact made warmth blossom in his chest. The street was devoid of life, at least as far as he could see; which wasn’t very far, considering the fog that clung stubbornly, painting the world in a dull, formless grey. Had Caleb not had to drive home in it, he’d have enjoyed it much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, the fog had put Caleb in a thoroughly sour mood, though it lifted as he unlocked their apartment’s door and stepped through the threshold. He was greeted by the scent of lavender, apparently Molly’s choice for today; much as he complained about the overpowering stink of Molly’s incense, he found that his association of it with the tiefling made him almost start to enjoy it. Almost. He still made a show of wrinkling his nose as Mollymauk peeked around the corner, those wonderfully soft lips of his exploding into a bright smile, burning away any distress Caleb had had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb! I was just wondering when you’d get home. Here, try this.” He grabbed Caleb’s hand, pressing something soft into the palm - his eyes widened slightly when Caleb kept hold of his hand, the man raising it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles before releasing it. “Miss me, did you?” He teased as Caleb took a bite of the roll of bread he had been handed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so. Mm, this is good. Another Tiktok recipe?” Caleb asked after he had swallowed. The roll was warm, salted lightly, and sweet on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! Now that they have your stamp of approval, I think I’ll bring some to Jester.” Molly wandered back into the kitchen as he spoke, leaning against the island as he started to wrap the plate he had made in tinfoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb followed him, leaning into him and watching his hands move, those slender, soft fingers deft - always with purpose. “Jester is a much harsher judge than I am. I think perhaps you should save yourself the agony and let me eat all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly glanced at him, his brow furrowed slightly. He wrapped an arm around Caleb, pulling him closer in a side hug. His thumb traced gentle circles on Caleb’s shoulder. “You seem stressed. Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not s-” he bit off the words, forcing them down. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be open. He knew Molly genuinely cared, but getting the words out still felt like trying to hold open the jaws of a serpent closing around him. “I am. A bit. I will be alright, though, I think.” He stretched up on his toes slightly, to press a kiss to Molly’s cheek. “Thank you for worrying about me. Work was just a nightmare, and the drive home was stressful. But coming home to you makes me feel much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before turning his attention back to the plate of bread. “Do you want to watch a movie? I can drop these off for Jester later,” he said as he finished wrapping it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she will rate your bread even lower if it is cold when she gets it,” Caleb pointed out drily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what the tinfoil is for, love. It won’t get cold.” Molly’s tail flicked slightly as he spoke, snaking around one of Caleb’s ankles for a moment before unwinding again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will still lose heat,” Caleb argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you want me to run it over to Jester?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s gonna be warm enough. Let’s go.” Molly, in one smooth movement, scooped Caleb up in his arms, and Caleb threw his own arms around Molly’s neck, his face flushing slightly. He tended to forget how strong Molly was, at least until Molly was pinning him down - but being an acrobat like Molly had been required a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to carry me,” Caleb protested, though there was no fire in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Otherwise you’re just going to stand there and argue until the bread really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold.” Molly arrived in their bedroom, a huff of laughter escaping him as he glanced around. Caleb raised his head, a laugh escaping him, too, as he saw Frumpkin curled up on one of their pillows, blearily raising his head to look up at them. Molly set Caleb down, climbing under the covers next to him as Caleb picked up the remote. “Your cat is taking up half of the bed, babe,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only need one half. What do you want to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, that one.” Molly pointed at one, and Caleb selected it, before reaching across Molly to set the remote on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled in to watch the movie, lapsing into a comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only, Caleb started to grow bored. He turned his attention to Molly, drinking in his features in the blue glow of their TV. Molly’s brow was furrowed, his attention fixed on the screen, at least until Caleb’s lips were pressed against his neck. A soft noise escaped him, and he tilted his head to allow Caleb better access, his eyes drifting down now towards his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?” He chuckled, breaking off into a breathless moan as Caleb’s hand drifted between his legs, rubbing through his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb shifted to straddle him, biting back a groan as he felt Molly’s package grind against him, adding to the heat already pooling just below his gut. “What can I say? You’re very attractive. It’s hard to think about anything else around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gave him a placating chuckle, allowing the behavior for a moment before he gripped Caleb’s wrists and rolled over, pinning Caleb beneath him in a familiar move, and yet a move that still made Caleb’s heart race. Molly easily pressed Caleb’s wrists into the pillow with one strong hand, the other moving to gently trace Caleb’s lips. “It’s cute that you think you’re in charge,” he teased, knowing the exact buttons to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb squirmed in his grip, a wry smile on his lips to hide his growing excitement. “Oh no, you have me pinned down. Whatever shall I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly rolled his eyes, releasing Caleb’s wrists so that he could sit up straight and remove his own shirt. “You’re a dork, you know that?” He tossed his shirt to the side, before reaching down to grasp Caleb’s shirt. “A slutty dork. Sit up for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb sat up, helping to guide his shirt up and over his head. “You know, I’m fairly certain that in at least one language, dork means-” he gasped, throwing his head back as Molly’s lips closed around one of his nipples. “Boob,” he finished weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Molly affirmed, one of his fangs just barely grazing the bud as he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Caleb gasped, his hips thrusting up. Molly ground down in response, his moan slightly quieter, muffled by the nipple in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb let out a soft whine as Molly pulled away, at least until Molly’s lips were pressing against his own. Molly’s hand snaked down his thigh, reaching into his pants, and he jolted as Molly’s fingers grazed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>lips, threatening to slip through. They broke apart, panting softly. “Next time I top, you’re going to regret being such a tease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll make me regret it, will you?” Molly’s fingers pulled away, before beginning to undo the buttons of Caleb’s pants, his hips lifting away from Caleb’s so that together, they could shuck the clothing off, followed by Caleb’s boxers. Cool air greeted Caleb, and he reflexively tried to squeeze his thighs shut, but Molly was in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do to make me regret it, exactly?” Molly’s voice was a low purr as he unbuttoned his own pants, leaving his own smallclothes on and electing to instead fish his cock out. Caleb squirmed a bit just at the sight of it, already erect, just for him. It was thick, almost seeming to throb, a slightly deeper purple than Molly’s skin, inviting Caleb to wrap his lips around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be any fun if I tell you,” Caleb huffed, though he already had ideas forming in his mind. He watched eagerly as Molly reached over to the nightstand and produced a condom from the drawer, rolling it slowly down his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose I’ll find out the <em>hard</em> way, then.” Molly broke off into a giggle as he said it, and Caleb succumbed to his infectious laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awful,” Caleb said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable as Molly’s fingers entered him again, this time slipping into his sopping wet cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you love me for it,” Molly hummed, his lips quirked in thought as he watched Caleb’s expression. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” It was hard to focus with those fingers circling around his clit. “Fuck, you make me feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touch disappeared for a moment, but then something much bigger was pressing against his hole. “I’m glad. Fuck, you’re so wet for me.” Molly entered him slowly, bending his head to once again pepper kisses along Caleb’s neck, stopping to suck at the sweet spot he knew laid just at the crook. He was rewarded with a moan, and slowly, he started to thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good around me. Gods, you’re perfect,” Molly panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut, small noises escaping him as Molly’s cock speared him, fitting snugly even with how loose he was. But Molly was careful not to hurt him, as always, his hips rolling forward in even movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the sounds of the movie now was the slick, wet sound of Molly sliding in and out of him, gradually picking up speed, and Caleb could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Molly hit his sweet spot. “Fuck, there, right there,” he choked out, and Molly groaned in response, thrusting harder and harder until Caleb’s eyes were practically rolling back in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scheisse, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mollymauk, fuck, please,” Caleb begged and pleaded, and with one last thrust, pleasure fully ensnared him, wracking him, his thighs quivering around Molly. Molly let out one last moan above him, and he felt Molly cum with one last deep thrust, staying buried up to his hilt in Caleb for a moment. Slowly, he pulled out, flopping down beside Caleb and gently brushing a hand against his jaw before leaning in for a more tender kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was good. Very good,” Caleb said finally, his chest heaving. “We should clean up.” He started to sit up, but Molly laid a hand on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later. Do you want to cuddle for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Caleb needed no further invitation to snuggle in close to Molly, resting his head on the tiefling’s tattooed chest. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Molly responded, his voice soft. His fingers combed gently through Caleb’s hair, and Caleb let his eyes drift shut, lulled into comfort by the touch of his lover and the gentle hum of the TV in the background.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact! being on t makes you insanely horny. found that out the hard way. also, this is extremely unedited, and written instead of doing homework (I'm in college now, if I never mentioned. yay! it sucks.)</p><p>edit: I have a writing twitter now, @openbites! I post sneak peeks of both fanworks and original works, and if you enjoy my writing, I'd love the support.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>